dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monocle Oslow
Monocle Ibis Oslow, known as Monocle, is an angel that is currently living in Daten City, he is the boyfriend of Polo Buttondown and Sneakers' adoptive 'Mom'/Father His weapon is a Halberd (Formerly a Double-bladed axe) named "Eyesore" His former sin is Wrath Appearance Monocle is very short in stature. He has pale skin and his chest and arms are covered with scars. He has shoulder-length brown hair that is tied back. He has heterochromia, his right eye is blue and his left eye is red. His everyday clothes consists of a golden monocle, a dark gray long-sleeved dress shirt, blue necktie, navy-blue jacket, slacks and shoes.He has silver piercings on his ears. Henshin His henshin outfit consisted of a white collared shirt with red tail vest and light-blue necktie. He also sports over-sized sleeves that hid his hands. He wears black pants and golden sandals Personality Monocle is refined man, who can be equally harsh and fierce as being friendly and caring at the same time. he likes the best and the finest things but he is not afraid to shed some blood when it gets down to it. He may be suspicious and distrusting at first, but he is willing to risk his own life for the sake of his friends, even if he is too proud to admit it. Background Monocle grew up in a lifestyle of luxuries and fortune, of course, being the second son of the wealthy virtues, Bolo Tie and Half-Moon Glasses, he was set for life. But all of those meant nothing to him, because all his life, he felt like an outcast. Heck, even his family thinks he's an angel with horns. His family has shut him out, his brother whom he loved dearly vanished without even saying goodbye, so he grew up all alone, relatives were present but no one to talk to, he grew up without knowing what it feels like to be a part of a warm and loving family. Through the years of isolation, he became cold, too cold, he built wall around him to shut himself from the world, and those who would dare to break in would face his wrath. In school, Monocle turned out to be as one of the smartest in his class, he had a few close friends he could trust but he was always feel alone, for everyone was either afraid of him or didn't care, but instead of wallowing in self-pity, he busied himself with literature and baking, one of his favorite hobbies. At first, he was calm, a bit happy, with his small circle of friends and his talents, but eventually the bullies noticed and made fun of him non-stop, which didn't really bothered him until they started getting physical. Everyday, they would greet Monocle with a punch on the face or a hard kick in the ribs. But then one of his friends got involved and got hurt, and this time, Monocle can no longer hold his anger, he summoned his weapon and retaliated, which left the bullies mortally wounded.He was immediately kicked out of the school. His parents saw this as an opportunity to kick him out of the house. Monocle, with his newfound blood lust, was blinded with the thought that everyone avoids him because the fear him, they were afraid of his power, they are not worthy of his presence, he would break those he deems weak and under him. He began to wander the heavens, starting fights here and there. And before he was apprehended, he almost took his opponent's life in a very violent fight, and when facing trial, his face showed no signs of regret. Without an another word he was thrown out of the gates of heaven and was forced to live in Daten City, where he would repent for his sins. That's where he met Polo Buttondown, whom rescued him the night he was banished from heaven, he crash-landed into Polo's roof. Polo was a strange man, instead of escorting him to the Abbey to stay, as most angels do, he insisted that Monocle stayed with him. Then he learned of Polo's sad past of how he fell, and he was determined to help him go back to heaven to reconcile with his brother, as repayment for Polo's hospitality. The two became partners in ghost hunting, and a year after, Monocle and Polo started to fall for each other, they began to go out. After for quite some time he was able to scrap enough heavens and trained himself mentally to control his temper (His therapist and his job as a teacher helped along the way). He was able to regain his angel status. That's when he decided to make use of his intelligence and learn Magic, he finds Water Magic quite intriguing. He studied Magic in heaven for a month, and even though he is back in heaven, he realized he'd rather live with Polo on the surface than live alone in heaven. Abilities '''Aquira Magic: '''Monocle went to heaven for a month to learn the basics of water magic. He is able to learn more on his own. Now, Monocle is able to efficiently use Water Magic during battles Gallery Trivia * Rarely wears red after regaining his angel status * According to Polo, he's a lot cuter when his namesake was off his face. * Likes furry animals like cats and dogs. * Hates his height * Likes gore-y stuff and watches wrestling or boxing for fun. * When he attacks, he always aims towards to enemies' eyes. * NOT a Morning person * Can't dance to save his life * He enjoys his tea time and would kill if disturbed * Enjoys literature and the martial arts * Baking is his stress relief, if his pastries are burnt you can tell he's really pissed * hates getting the hot seat * actually a clump of hidden emotions waiting to explode * has no problems with having sex with both genders * respects women unless they're a bitch * His eye mutation (heterochromia) bothers people and it bothers him * ONLY Polo and Sneakers can call him 'Mom' or 'Wife' Category:Angels